In This World
by emo barbie
Summary: We Never truly realize how much we love and care about someone until their gone... Volgin/Ivan Raikov


Title: **In This World**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Game: **Metal Gear 3**

Rating: **T (**just cause that's what I always rate things)

pairing: **Volgin/Ivan**

Summary: _We never truly realize how much we love and care for someone until their gone.._

Extra: _Italics= _**Boss' thoughts**

* * *

* * *

**In This World**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_We never truly realize how much we love and care for someone until their gone..._

"What did you do to Ivan?!" Volgin felt a sudden lurch of panic hit him as he stared at the intruder. There was no telling what an apprentice of The Boss would do to the other. For all he was aware of, Ivan could have been dead, a bullet threw his head and stuffed into some small space, an d that notion just spurred him on.

"Where is he?" He snapped, sending another bolt of electricity threw the male's body. The only response he got however was one of pain. A loud howl that emitted from the man beneath him. He was sure that he wasn't going to get any answers out of the kid, but at the moment it didn't matter. As long as he could get his pain and anger out, unleashing it onto the other...as long as he brought pain onto the one whom brought it to Ivan, he was fine. It was an eye for an eye...so to speak.

"That is enough." The Boss muttered, the male finally falling unconscious after another one of Volgin's full throttle blows. There was still the bright flashes of blue shock waves rolling off the other.

Volgin growled from between clenched teeth turning a glare onto the women before turning it towards the guards that had started to make their way towards the holding cell. "I want every man searching this place from top to bottom! I don't care what it takes, **I want you to find Raikov!**" Their was a loud screech as the man's lightning powers began clashing with all the electronics around him. His men covering their ears as their radio's emitted the same ear piercing noise.

"Volgin, calm down." The Boss placed a hand onto the man's shoulder.

"Calm down? My lover is gone..._missing, _and you tell me to calm down." Volgin stood to his feet in annoyance. "I'll clam down once Ivan has been-"

"We found the major, sir!" Volgin turned to stare at one of his soldiers.

"That was fast..."

"He was in one of the locker's, sir." The man stated and Volgin turned towards The Boss.

"How original." He muttered trying his hardest to keep a normal pace as he turned and headed out into the hall. It was a pain to actually keep his voice steady. "Take me to him." And his calm had lasted the entire walk, it was quickly gone however, as his eyes caught sight of the man who was now on the floor.

"Is he..." Volgin looked the male over as he bent down, no wounds of any sort could be seen on the other's flesh.

"No, just sleeping."

Volgin sighed as he noticed the silver tranquilizer sticking out from beneath the male's arm. He wasted no time in pulling it from the other, though he was sure that the thing had long since ceased in effecting the boy. Volgin then turned his attention back towards the blonde, pushing the hair back from the other's face just before the male stirred.

_And if we are lucky...those who we lost will return to us... _

"Volgin...?" Ivan squinted his eyes up at the other and a smile crossed the man's face, well as much of a smile as Volgin could manage.

"Come on, I'll bring you to my room." The man stated, pulling the other into his arms.

_But sometimes..._

The Boss on the other hand, had not left snake's side until the guards had finally returned and taken the unconscious male away. It was only then that The Boss finally made her way into the locker room, just in time to see Volgin lifting Ivan into his arms.

"What a touching scene." The Boss smirked before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture.

_We learn that most people never do..._

The Boss' smirk fell as her hand ghosted over the picture she held in her hand of her and her own beloved.

_Especially..._

"I'm sorry....Sorrow."

_In this world. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading ^_^ **


End file.
